


Fire

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Dean Has Nightmares, Fluff, M/M, angel!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: These nightmares were never loud and scary. They were painful. It was like reliving it. Like he was running around as fire burned away their family photos and tears blurred his vision. It was like Dean was a kid again, in the worst way possible.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Dean, John and Mary were all hunters. Mary died in a fire leaving Dean alone with John to learn how to hunt. When Dean turned 30 he met an angel, Sam, who he didn't really like in the beginning. Turns out, Sam is what carried him out of the fire, not Deans legs.

Burning. That's how Deans nightmares always began. Fire twisting and curling around him. Smoke filling all of his senses. The dizziness and fear of it all. It had been thirty years and Dean still had the nightmare. That night ruined his life, it took everything from him, even his childlike innocence that he had to grow out of. The fire that night stripped Dean away the same way it stripped the paint off the walls.

Dean was in a half awake, half asleep haze. The sheets that wrapped around him were cool and the pillow he hid his face in was warm. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving but he could still hear everything around them. The breathing of Sam, who sat across the room with his legs crossed as he flipped through TV channels and the way the wind made the panes of glass in the windows to shake. Rain tapped against the roof of the dingy motel they were staying in and Dean shifted in his sleep.

Unlike Deans other nightmares, he didn't wake up to this one screaming and fighting. Instead Dean would wake up clinging to the sheets or a pillow with small whimpers and tears sliding down his cheeks. These nightmares were never loud and scary. They were painful. It was like reliving it. Like he was running around as fire burned away their family photos and tears blurred his vision. It was like Dean was a kid again, in the worst way possible. The smell, taste, and sight of smoke would attack Deans senses all at once. He wouldn't yell. He wouldn't run.

Because every day that Dean goes on he realizes something. Maybe he should have died in that fire. Sometimes he thinks he should have taken his mothers place. Other times he just thinks death suited him more than any form of life he had gotten since that night. 

Deans heart rate sped up as the dream began. He was in his own room, looking at the star shaped patterns on his ceiling. He was counting them. He always did to fall asleep. Their smoke detector didn't go off so Dean laid half asleep in his children's bed, sheets and blankets all twisted around him. 

Dean still remembers the dream he was having. He was a race car driver, one of the best around. That's what he wanted to be when he grew up. A world famous race car driver. He was winning his race, too. Speeding past everyone, leaving them in their dust. His mom says that he leaves her in his dust sometimes. He doesn't really want to do that, unlike his competitors, Dean loved Mary and he never wanted to leave her behind.

Dean learned that night that you don't always get what you want.

In the weirdly placed dream inside a dream Dean was having his cherry red and white race car began to smoke from underneath the hood of his car. Dean didn't slow down, though, he had all of the things he needed to stop the fire. He was safe. Dean pressed down on the gas pedal and sped up, smoke flying off of the hood and into his car. The smell of it made Deans stomach twist.

He jumped in his sleep, slightly, curling around a pillow he was holding, small pleas for help escaping his lips. Tears welled up behind his closed eye lids and his hands twisted around the sheets, bunching them up in his fists. 

Within seconds the smoke on the hood of Deans car was replaced with fire. Dean screamed and jerked his wheel around but the track was empty. So was the field and the stands. Dean was alone, surrounded by fire. He came to a stop and grabbed at his seatbelt, jerking at it. The seatbelt wouldn't come unbuckled no matter what he did and suddenly Dean wished he had one of the big knives like his mom and dad had. Those could cut through the belt within seconds.

Fire burned away at every little detail on Deans racecar while Dean was trapped looking for any way to get out. He couldn't find one. Fire was already blocking the windows he was supposed to get out of. He was helpless. No one was around to help him. The fire creeped forward and engulfed Dean in flames.

In the real world, the bed dipped next to him warmth wrapped around Dean. Not the hellfire burn he knew too well. Not the scary fire that rips away everything. A different kind of warmth was wrapped around him. The warmth wasn't chaotic and dangerous. It filled Deans body with a feeling of safety and content. 

Deans heart rate slowed down and went back to normal. Seemingly, Deans tears were dried and wiped away. Soft whimpers stopped falling from Deans lips and his hands loosened their grip on the sheets before letting go completely. Deans eyes blinked open, slow and sleepy.

Sam was laying next to Dean, his arms at his sides. Sams wings. Dean let out a sigh of relief, opening his mouth to talk before closing it when a warm wave of sleep washed over him. Dean smiled and moved towards Sam. He swore he could see Sams halo on the dim lighting. He hid his face in Sams neck and their arms and legs tangled together. Within seconds Dean was asleep, again, snoring softly, gripping Sam instead of the sheets. 

Sam snuck a small kiss, pressing his lips to Deans forehead. "Goodnight, Dean, sleep good."


End file.
